The New Baby
by NumNums12
Summary: While Max and C.C. were away on a business trip and the kids were in England visiting their grandmother. Niles and Fran get intimate, then Fran gets pregnant.


**Disclaimer: I don't own THE NANNY or its characters.**

"Happy birthday honey." Max shouted to Fran while she came down stairs.

"Thank you sweet heart ,but what is so happy about it it's one more year closer to death." said Fran with a little giggle.

"Here I have a surprise for you." Max said excitingly.

"Oh what, what is it?" Fran said curiously.

"Close your eyes darling I don't want you to see it yet." said Max

Max had gotten Fran a 17 ct golden necklace. "

"Oh thank you…thank you, this is the nicest thing you've ever done for me." Fran said "Well I do this because I love you darling, you know I do." Max said happily with a smile.

"Thanks for the necklace honey." Fran said sadly with a fake smile.

"Is…is something wrong Fran." Max commented with a worried look on his face.

"Uh…Um…Max I need to tell you something." Fran replied

"What is it?...what's wrong." said head towards her.

"Oh Uh never mind." Fran said with a fake smile on her face.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it sweet heart?" Max said with a worried voice.

"Oh it's nothing really." Fran said.

"Well…ok then…I'm going to the market, do you want anything?" Said Max.

"Uh…a… p…pregnancy test." Fran stuttered.

"What! Your pregnant?" Max said excitedly.

"Uh, I'm not completely sure…that's why I need that test." She said in a nervously.

"Ya…uh, I'll be rite back…um anything else?" He said happily.

"Nope that's all for now." Fran said with a fake smile.

Later that day Fran found out that she was pregnant. She knew that Max will be happy to here the news. She also knew that it wasn't Max's baby. It was Nlies'. She was afraid what would happen if she told Max that the baby wasn't his, but she decided to do it anyway.

"Sweetheart would you come up here for a second." Fran yelled from the master bedroom.

"Oh yes, what is it darling?" Max wondered.

"I need to speak with you." Fran said calmly.

"About what?" Max said with curiosity.

"About the baby…it…" Fran said.

"It what?" Max said before Fran could even finish her sentence.

"It… it's…" Fran took a short breath "It's not yours."

"WHAT! What the hell do you mean it's not mine…who's other baby can it be?" Max yelled.

"UUUH." Fran paused.

"Well who is it…wait your not telling me it's…NILES!...get your ass in hear now!" Max yelled to the top of his lungs.

"Uh Oh he sounds mad huh butler boy." C.C. said with a chuckle.

"HUH, coming sir." Niles said gently.

Niles hurried upstairs as fast as he can. Not trying to make Max madder than he already was.

"Yes sir how can I help you?" Niles said.

"Get your ass in here you dirty mutt and explain to me what you were thinking of that night." Max replied.

"Sorry sir but I don't know what you are talking about." Max said with anger in his eyes.

"Oh yes what about." Niles wondered.

"Don't act like you don't know you jackass…she's pregnant!" Max raised his voice.

"Oh that is wonderful sir but how is that something for me to be concerned about?" said Niles.

"Well she is pregnant how I said, but she said I'm not the father …she said you were." Max said trying to hold himself back from choking Niles.

"UH…UH…UM…" Niles muttered.

"RUN! Niles!" Fran yelled out.

Max ran after Niles while Fran ran after the two men, to catch up with her baby's father, Niles ran into the bathroom as did Fran, and then locked the door. Max pounded on the door a few times and gave up. "Niles how could you do this to me? You are like a brother to me and how do you repay me, by sleeping with my waited for this, didn't you? For me to go somewhere far away from here. I go away on a damn business trip and this is what happens, I don't even want to think what you two do all the other times while I'm not around. That reminds me, during my absence, the children were gone too weren't they? My goodness, it was just perfecting timing for you." He sighs then turns to Fran. "Fran how could YOU do this to me I love you, that's the reason why I chose to married you. I committed my love to you, and you through it all away, by having sex with my butler." Max said shamefully. He slowly walked away.

Although Fran was afraid of the consequences, she stepped out of the bathroom to confront her husband.

"Max." Fran said in a whisper while reaching for his arm and turning him around.

"Don't…touch…me." Max said in a loud whisper, rage filling his dark brown eyes. "Get out of my house and leave. Get all your shit and leave, same goes for you Niles I never want to see you in this house again, now leave."

"But…" Fran said softly.

"But what Fran? There's nothing more to talk about. It's over, we're done" Max took a deep breath then let it out. With tears filling his eyes, he began to talk again. "I hope you two enjoy your lives together."

"Come on Fran, we should find a place to stay for now." Niles said in a low voice to Fran. He wrapped one arm around her back, comfortingly, while he gently pushed her forward to go upstairs to get their belongings. Finally, they left. They got to a hotel near by. Niles and Fran both shared a room.

**There's more to come. Hope you liked it. Reviews please.**


End file.
